Virus of Life
by A Secret Masquerade
Summary: This is part 2 to my epic-ish story of love/hate/sex between Alucard and Anderson. I guess you could read it by itself, or read the first one, A Lover's Spat. Rated for smex of TWO different kinds. Warning for yaoi, of course, and the whole "rape thing"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you comment, please be kind, I don't do lemons all that much, so it's really weird for me.

And yes the basis of this story came from the song Virus of Life by Slipknot.

* * *

Father Anderson was out on the orphanage grounds with the kids. It had been bad weather for the last few day and all of the children were quite happy to be outside and running around. They weren't, however, all that excited when they fell and scraped their knees. And that is why the priest was there; to clean wounds and wipe away tears. Alexander, too, thanked God for the clear warm climate.

But something darkened his mood; a heavy weight seemed to weigh down upon him. He could blame part of it on the memory of what had taken place a fortnight ago and how he had enjoyed it. That wouldn't account for the feeling of being watched, which he had been suffering from since morning.

Little did he know that which watched him was closer than he would ever think. In fact they stood in the very building that he had vacated not but an hour ago. Safe in the comfort of the stone structure, Alucard studied the blonde and let himself wonder about the possibilities that the other showed. (1)

iHe wasn't all that bad. At the very least he knew what he was doing┘Not bad looking either. It's been awhile since I've had a mate, let alone a consistent one┘I think I'll make him mine. Of course I won't be bellying up every night, he'll have to take it just as well. I'll take a test drive tonight; see just how good those treads are./i (2)

Back outside the children had paused in their games and stared forlornly at the skies as water fell, slowly at first then harder, quickly soaking their clothing and hair. Snapping them out of their sorrowful revere, Anderson called to them.

"Come on kids, no use crying for the heavens, when they're doing that on their own. Let's go inside before you all catch colds. Head to the kitchen and make yourselves some hot cocoa."(3)

The priest waited until all of the kids trudged their way inside before moving again. With a sigh he closed his eyes and tilted his head up. Letting the water slide down his face blurring his glasses. After a short while he too went back indoors.

Dropping his coat off in the entry way to drip dry he Alexander headed to his study. It was his private sanctuary, where he took care of bills, adoption papers and journals documenting how the children were faring. It was one of the few rooms that had locks (4). The kids were not to bother him while he was in the room unless there was an emergency.

After locking the door he sat at his desk, lighting a candle to see by. Out of a drawer he puller a handkerchief and cleaned his glasses. Placing them back on his nose, he looked over the first form in front of him. One of the children were to be adopted, it was his job to check over what kind of family the prospective parents would be. So absorbed in his work, he never noticed when another body occupied the room.

Alucard stood in the far corner hidden by the shadows of the flickering candle. Watching as the Christian poured over the couple's history. Between memories of their last meeting and ideas he had for the times to come, the vampire had to hold himself back from taking the man then and there. He'd rather it be quick and with little fight, he'd wait until the last possible moment, when Anderson would be tired from the day and his reading. He would wait, silent and still, for almost an hour before the cleric put down his pen. The children, by now, had all headed off to their own beds; he would check in on them, and then go to his own.

"One more happy home. One less lonely child." he muttered to himself.

Glancing at the clock he stood, stretched and blew out the candle on his way to the door. He wouldn't make it very far, being intercepted half-way by a pair of arms wrapping around his abdomen. Almost immediately he felt the hardened bulge at his backside. He tried to get out of the grip but he had been wrangling children all day, where as Alucard only drank two blood bags and no struggles. (5)

"Now, now Paladin, don't struggle, especially when I know you want it."

One arm loosened but before the immortal could try to get away again a hand covered his crotched. A thumb traced the side of his thinly clad member as fingers tightened around it, eliciting a shaky moan.

"Now take it like a bitch."

* * *

A/N 2:

1- I don't know why THIS place doesn't have charms against him...must be an oversight on Anderson's part...or a plot device by the author 3.  
2-Is it just me or does it seem like Alucard could easily be thinking really pervy thoughts daily?  
3-I refuse to write in accents so just add them in your own imagination.  
4- Bathrooms, closet that holds chemicals, cupboard with medicine, and of course the supply closet that held his weapons.  
5-kids are more tiresome than fights; emotional fatigue, constant chasing, having to play games that need you to run a lot...


	2. Chapter 2

Anderson's eyes widened at the ancient's statement, understanding what he planned, he began to try to wrench away from the horny vampire again. The hand that was cupping him tightened once more, almost painfully so and Anderson's knees felt weak for a moment.

While he was distracted, Alucard's other arm lost its shape as he reformed it into two tentacle-esqe figures. One stayed holding the celebrant's waist as the other moved higher to relieve the man of his shirt. Hooking the tip of the appendage at the top of the collar it jerked down quickly breaking through buttons and cloth. With a few more rips there was nothing left to cover the wide, strong chest.

The scarred man whimpered slightly as the warm hand left his crotch to release him of his burdensome pants and undergarments. Hissing as the air reached his member, his breathing stopped for a moment as he felt a slight pressure at his backside. A lust filled voice spoke in his ear.

"Take a deep breath."

Before Anderson could respond he had to stop himself from screaming as he was ripped apart. Unbidden, tears sprang to his eyes. He heard a sound of annoyance from behind him as a tentacle reached around and grabbed his now half-flax member and began to pump it back to life. Moving in tune with his hand, Alucard slammed forcefully into the virgin ass. Alexander tried his best to relax, to help cope with the pain. But his body would have none of that and, much to the glee of the fanged man, his muscles refused to cooperate and stayed almost painfully tight around the invading dick.

Alucard's breathing was rough and uneven, matching his thrusts. A constant low, almost growling, sound entered the air. It was interrupted by harsh slaps of flesh against flesh.

It had been far too long since the dark haired man ha sex and even longer still since he had taken someone's virginity. His arm, now back to normal, reached up, fingers catching the edge of the panting mouth, pulling the head back. Wary of his own incisors, he bared his teeth against the exposed neck, trying hard to resist the urge to bite down and double his pleasure with fresh blood. Alucard felt the muscles spasming in waves from the skin under his teeth down to the cock in his hand as the priest came. As the pulsing reached the rings of muscles surrounding him, Alucard saw white and he too climaxed.

After pausing for a moment to catch his breath, Alucard pulled out, his seed mingling with the other's blood as it seeped out of the wounded man's ass with nothing left to hold him up the Catholic fell to his knees, breathing deeply, already numb to the pain in his body, not as much towards the pain in his pride.


	3. Chapter 3

Alucard was happy with how his enemy-cum-lover looked down on his knees, defeated. Maybe a bit too happy as he felt his erection begin to grow again. He smiled cruelly and stepped in front of the regenerator, who was now struggling to stand again.

With one strong push against Anderson's shoulders, he was back down again. Eyes that closed during the shove opened to see hardened flesh, precum already leaking from the tip. The hand moved from the broad shoulder to thread his fingers through the soft hair. With a sharp tug he brought Anderson close enough that the head pushed at his lips.

Hesitantly, the zealot opened his mouth and immediately began to choke as Alucard forced his manhood into his throat. Holding his head in place as the vampire pounded mercilessly into the hot mouth. Even with the blonde being inexperienced with this sort of thing and as such doing nothing to speed up the process, Alucard, still somewhat unused to this much "activity", was able to get off after only a few thrusts.

Removing himself from the battered, cum-smeared mouth Alucard redressed. Walking to the door he unlocked it, but before leaving he turned and began to speak.

"For as long as you live, you WILL be mine. I will be the virus in your life. Well, until next time, my ilove/i."

He said the last word as though he was disgusted by it. With a swish of his red coat, Alucard took his leave of the broken man. And yet again Anderson was left, sexually, mentally, and physically exhausted and alone in a room smelling of sex.


End file.
